You Know that I love you
by EmilyLTeague
Summary: A bunch of One-shots and drabbles with Alice and Jasper. I hope you like them Read and Review Please
1. Fun!

Hey Guys! This is my new story its going to be a bunch of one-shots or just a bunch of random drabbles. I hope that you like it. It's going to be a bunch of Alice and Jasper one's and they are probably going to be All human but I'll let you know if one of them is a Vampire one lol =] Also I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated my other stories but I've been extremely busy with school and stuff so hopefully I'll be able too update soon.

On with the Story =)

Read and Review Please ^.^

You Know That I love You!

Jasper looked up as he heard the door to his study open. Alice came in wearing a dark purple sun dress looking very beautiful.

"Hey" she said shyly

"Hey, what brings you up here?" He asked grinning at her

"I just haven't seen you all day and I was wondering if you wanted to do something" she said smiling

"Of course what do you want to do?" He asked her standing up from his chair and stretching.

"We could order pizza and watch a movie" she said watching him stretch.

"That sounds good to me" he said yawning

"Okay,I'll order the pizza. You can change into something more comfortable" she said coming to stand in front of him. She kissed him softly on the mouth then hurried down the stairs.

~* 30 Minutes Later *~

Jasper came down the stairs wearing dark blue pajama pants with no shirt on. Alice was setting up the living room for there one movie. She had the pizza and two glasses of coke on the coffee table in front of the coach. Jasper observed what she was wearing a pair of orange boy shorts and a purple tank top.

Alice grinned when she noticed Jasper staring at her he looked up at her and walked the short distance that was between them. He hugged her to him and took her left hand and kissed her ring finger then he kissed her on the lips briefly.

"So what movie are we watching tonight?" He asked looking at there collection of movies

"Confessions of a Shopaholic" She said putting the movie in and pressing play

"maybe we should get you some help for you shopping addict" Jasper said while grabbing a piece of pizza and sitting on the coach.

"maybe...."She grinned grabbing her own piece of pizza and sitting down next to him. She snuggled into his side and watched the movie with intense interest.

After the movie went off Jasper looked at Alice she was fast asleep on his shoulder. Instead of waking her up he picked her up bridal style and took them both to bed.

"Good Night Ali" He whispered kissing her on the forehead

She snuggled up next to him and whispered "Night Jazz" and feel asleep.

~Fin~


	2. New Student

A/N:Heres you a chapter....I'm glad I got this done.....We have finals tomorrow I should be studying but

I was typing this chapter up lol I hope you like this chapter.=)

Read and Review Please

Disclaimer:I forgot to put this in the first chapter so here it is I don't own anything so do not Sue Me!!!!

Ch.2 New Student

Alice was sitting class doddling in her notebook. As she heard someone sit down beside her she looked

up and saw a messy blonde head of hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hi" She said moving a picese of her short black hair out of her eyes.

"Hello" he said politely and smiled a small smile her way.

"Your new aren't you?" She asked

"Yeah I moved here from Texas, I'm Jasper Whitlock" Jasper said smiling

"I'm Alice Brandon. Welcome to Forks High" Alice said grinning

~!~ 6 Month's later~!~

"Jasper STOP tickling me" Alice giggled

They were in Alice's room she was on the bed and Jasper was tickling her ribs.

"Give Then" Jasper said smiling down at her.

"okay fine I give" She sighed sitting up and putting her head on her knees.

"I have to tell you something" Jasper said serious.

"Oh no this is something bad isn't it" she said frowning slowly

"Sorta I'm just not going to be back in time for your birthday" he said looking into her bright green eyes

"What?,Why?, Are you moving again?" Alice said almost to the brink of crying

"No,no I'm just going to visit my family in Texas. I will be back Alice" He said reaching for her and hugging her tightly to him

"Oh....okay...." Alice said wiping the tears from her eyes and hugging him back

"I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend" Jasper asked running his fingers through her short hair calming her.

Alice realxed into his touch and looked up at him smiling she kissed him softly on the lips

"Yes,Jasper I'll be your girlfriend" Alice said grinning

~Fin.~


	3. I Belong to You

A/N: Hi again I'm soo sorry I haven't had any time to update my stories. School has been really crazy and I just haven't really felt like typing them up lately. But I have a laptop now so it should be a lot easier for me to type up my stories and update them.

Anyways heres the next chapter of You Know That I Love You. I will try and type up the next chapter to Bella's New Life really soon and if you haven't been reading it you should really check it out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice and Jasper or anyone else

R&R

Alice was sprawled out of her bed reading one of her books for school. She missed Jasper he said that he would be back by now. She looked at the clock on her phone to see what time it was. Jasper should be calling her any minute now; she smiled when his ringtone started playing.

"Hey" Alice said

"Hey baby" Jasper said smiling into the phone

"I miss you"

I miss you too" he said

"When are you coming back?" Alice asked looking at her book

"Come to the door and you'll find out" Jasper said then hung up the phone

Alice dropped her phone on the bed and ran down the stairs and wrenched the door open not caring that it hit the wall; Jasper was standing there with 1 red rose.

"Jazz your back!" Alice squealed running into his arms and hugging him tightly

"Ali" Jasper whispered hugging her back

"Come in" Alice said after a couple of minutes of standing outside

They went in Alice's house and sat on the couch and just talked about everything they did while he was away. They talked about Texas and how his family was doing.

"Well Ali I have to go its late and I'm pretty tired" Jasper said holding her on the coach

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow?" Alice asked hopeful

"Yeah you'll see me tomorrow honey" Jasper said

She took his hand and led him to the door, Jasper leaned down and kissed Alice's lips then on her forehead and he left.

A/N Please Review. If you review I might post the next chapter soon.


End file.
